


Adorable

by Sivan325



Series: Sterek Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: “FREEZE! Don’t move!”OrDecember 7/20: gun, offend, adorable
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

Stiles looked at the gun on the ground and knelt to pick it up.

“FREEZE! Don’t move!”

The gun was left forgotten on the ground as he felt someone push him out of the house.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to offend you or anything, but you looked so adorable when I told you that,” Derek told him, smiling.

“What did you do that for?” Stiles asked him, feeling cold, only wearing his long shirt.

“I want to make out with you, right now. You look so sexy when you’re frightened.” Derek licked his lips.


End file.
